ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:USS Brattain
Name If the shooting model said "Brittain", not "Brattain", wouldn't "Brittain" be canon? Is this physically seen named "Brattain" somewhere else? If not, this should be moved to USS Brittain. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:49, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :The shooting model was labeled "Brittain", "Brattain" is legible in Captain Chantal Zaheva's log, on the ship's MSD and on several bridge consoles, however. I'll provide screenshots of both spellings. --Jörg 19:59, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks as usual, Jörg. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:19, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Unless the name on the model wasn't seen in the episode, wouldn't it take precedence over a log graphic with smaller text? :P --From Andoria with Love 20:33, 18 December 2006 (UTC) It was seen, we have the screencap, but we apparently have a lot of graphics that say "Brattain", and only one model that says "Brittain". It would seem to me that "Brattain" wins by numbers. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:35, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::A redirect may be in order, just in case then. -- Sulfur 20:37, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::::While I agree its an ambiguous situation, unless more than just the one graphic with the spelling "Brattain" on a computer screen is shown, I would think that the registry on the shooting model itself would take precedence. I would agree that this page should be renamed "Brittain" ::Well, according to Cobra, there were several graphics saying "Brattain", not just one, while only the ship had the label "Brittain". That said, however, Brittain appears to be the correct spelling, unless the ship was named after physicist Walter Brattain. --From Andoria with Love 21:27, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :It's Brattain in the script as well, and as I previously wrote, it's not only seen on "one graphic...on a computer screen" but at several places on screens and on the bridge of the ship itself. Do I really have to take screenshots of all appearances of the word BrattAin till we all are content? ;-) --Jörg 22:50, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Well I'd have to say yes. Can you post a link to the script? :) just want the facts, don't take it personally :Instead of uploading unnecessary screenshots, I can refer you to Spike's excellent site (scroll down to USS Brattain), which has screenshots of all the appearances of the name Brattain on the MSD, in the Captain's log, the dedication plaque and on bridge labels. The script of the episode can be found here. Hope that helps. --Jörg 17:58, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::::The dedication plaque looks like some sort of MS Paint afterthought, but with the MSD/capatin's log screencaps, plus the script I am convinced. Thank you, I stand corrected :) (damn those idiots painting the fine filming model!!) :::::Hey, the english subs on the DVDs say Brittain. :Never trust the subtitles, they also turned Kaylar into "killer" and are never to be trusted, the DVD subtitles that is. --Jörg 10:50, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Seriously, the scripts aren't reliable canon baselines either. They often contain lines that are not heard in the episodes. And as for the details with bridge labels and logs and all, who do u think pays any attention to them when viewing? How about ?? Since the official Star Trek sites mentions it, it must be canon, right? How about this also?? Here it is listed as a continuity error and disregarded as canon. :Well, seems it's Brattain here. --Jörg 11:16, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::::: ::::::Actually, the official site probably should be put up there next to subtitles in regard to trustworthy-ness. Perhaps people remember the curious incident of the ''Magellen'' ? Image deletion debate, many moons ago. - AJ Halliwell 11:36, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, even the official site is unreliable sometimes. What it boils down to, here, is the simple fact that both Brittain and Brattain were visible in the episode itself. This means that we need to keep both as valid information of some sort. Which one of the spellings we use as article title, and which one as a redirect to the other, should then depend on the original intention. Was the ship name initially supposed to be Brittain, or Brattain? -- Cid Highwind 11:40, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if somebody doesn't pay attention to the logs and labels et al, because WE do, that is what we are here for. :*The DVD subtitles: They are not based on the scripts but rather are transcripts done independently from the scripts, that is why many errors, due to the transcribers simply misinterpreting what somebody says, can be found in the DVD subtitles. The scripts, on the other hand, are much more authoritive, even though, as you stated, things are sometimes dropped and names are changed. If something doesn't appear in the final episode, we don't create articles for that, as we have recently decided. If a name changes, we use the name heard (seen) in the final episode. :*What speaks for "Brattain" is, for example, the following excerpt from the Star Trek Encyclopedia: ::The ship's name on the model was spelt "Brittain" by mistake. :*Mike and Denise Okuda are more authoritive then the people running the official site. It's simple as that. :*Furthermore, Walter Houser Brattain is an actual person, a physicist, and the starship is very likely named after him. :*It is "Brattain" in the revised final draft of the episode, dated December 17, 1990, so that is what we go with. --Jörg 11:48, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Jesus :::Don't turn this into a religious debate. :P It's Brattain, you'll just have to live with that. --From Andoria with Love 17:27, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Captain Picard certainly seems to say "Brittain". I was just about to correct the spelling in the episode entry, seeing as how I didn't notice any other references to this transistor person. 15:42, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Name (redux) I reccomend the name be changed. SPQR (talk) 22:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - That debris that flew out of the explosion - was that the telepath's ship or the Brittain? Update: I didn't actually read the page. Seems I'm only reopening an old can of worms. Forget about it. SPQR (talk) 23:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :21-08-12 On the DVD release, the subtitles for the hearing impaired uses the 'Brittain' spelling. ::Read the above talkpage discussion. That's what the DVD subtitles have always used. They misspell a lot of things. -- sulfur (talk) 12:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC)